


As She Wished

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Severa has more now than she could have ever imagined: a solid academic life, a great group of friends, and the girl of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As She Wished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glassesbeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesbeauty/gifts).



Arm in arm, Severa and Lucina made their way down the street. Fallen leaves crunched under their feet and swirled about their faces, blown to and fro by the blustering wind. Winter was just around the corner, and there was a distinct chill in the air, but neither of them minded it much: their coats and scarves were warm enough, and besides, they had each other to huddle close to.

Their destination, the Honeybee Cafe, was only a few blocks away from the university campus. Its owner was a man named Gaius, who knew all the regulars by name. Although tea and coffee were the most frequently ordered items on the cafe’s menu, the real draw of the place was the baked goods, made fresh by Gaius himself on a daily basis. It wasn’t uncommon to see the orange-haired man idly munching on one of his own cookies during a lull in customer arrivals.

Honeybee was a popular destination for students of Ylisstol University, whether they went to study there or simply chat. Today, in Lucina and Severa’s case, it was the latter: the pair were meeting up with their friends that afternoon at three o’clock in order to make plans for the weekend.

Lucina checked her phone, frowning slightly. “I think we’re running a little late.”

Severa shrugged. “Maybe. But I don’t think we’ll be the last ones there.” She grinned, holding up several fingers and ticking off each one. “Owain’s rehearsal was scheduled to end at three sharp, but as far as I can tell the theater department doesn’t let silly things like scheduling get in the way of keeping their actors late. Cynthia probably forgot about the meeting entirely and won’t remember until the clock strikes three, so she’ll be late. And everyone knows that Brady completely loses track of time in the music building.”

“Still, I think we should try not to keep the others waiting.” Lucina quickened her pace, her grip on Severa’s arm forcing the other girl to speed up as well.

“Okay, okay, have it your way… _I_ still think we can take our time, though.”

Giggling, Lucina squeezed Severa’s arm. “I’ll admit that you do have a point, dear.”

Severa allowed a self-satisfied smirk to come to her face. “Of course I do, Luci. I’m always right.”

 

\- - -

 

“Trust me, Severa, I’m always right.”

Severa glared across the table at Owain, who was currently sporting an annoyingly triumphant grin. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

“But I wasn’t telling myself. I was telling you.”

Severa snatched up a fry from her plate and threw it at him. He barely blinked as it bounced off his nose and dropped to the table. After a moment he picked the fry up and ate it, still giving her that smug look.

“What’s going on here?” said Cynthia, setting down her plate at Severa’s elbow.

“Nothing,” said Severa waspishly.

“Sev’s got the hots for my cousin,” Owain said, simultaneously.

“Do not!”

Owain lowered his voice to a rumble. “ _Search your feelings. You know it to be true._ ”

Blushing, Severa threw another fry at him. This time, he caught it in his mouth. Cynthia, giggling, applauded as she sat down.

“God, you’re such a _nerd_ ,” said Severa, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t change the subject,” said Cynthia. “What’s this about Owain’s hot cousin?”

“None of your business!”

“C’mon, Sev, you can tell me.”

“Look, Cynthia—”

“I promise that I won’t spread it around. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“I really don’t think that you are.”

“I’m your roommate. You can tell me!”

“For the last time—”

“Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?” Severa froze at the voice behind her and slowly turned to see Lucina standing behind her, backpack hanging off one shoulder. Owain grinned.

“Of course not, cuz. Nice to see you.”

“Likewise.” Lucina glanced down at Severa, smiling. “You’re… Severa?”

“Y-yeah.” Severa returned Lucina’s smile shakily.

“Ah, good, I remembered correctly.” She looked over at Owain. “She was in my orientation group. I got to show her around campus.”

Owain nodded. “Ah, I see.” There was that smug look again. Severa, blushing, kept her eyes forward and fought back the urge to throw more food at him.

Lucina set down her backpack in the seat directly next to Severa and waved. “Well, I’m going to go and get my food. I’ll be right back!” She headed off across the dining hall.

There was a long moment of silence.

“So, what was that about _not_ having the hots for my cousin?”

Cynthia whistled. “Less than a week on campus, and your love life is already in full gear.”

Severa buried her face in her hands. “…shut up…”

 

 

\- - -

 

A bell rang as the door swung open, and Gaius, the stem of a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, raised a hand in greeting as Lucina and Severa walked in. “Hey, you two. How are you today?”

“Doing well,” said Lucina, reaching up to unwrap her scarf. “How many of the others are here?”

“Laurent showed up at quarter to three to reserve a table,” said Gaius. “Gerome, Noire, and Nah all showed up within a few minutes of the hour. So you two are showing up roughly in the middle.” He took out his lollipop and gestured toward the back of the cafe. “They’re back there somewhere. Can I interest you two in some coffee?”

“Sure,” said Severa, reaching for her wallet. “The usual for each of us. It’s on me this time.”

Lucina kissed Severa on the cheek. “Thanks, dear.”

“Sheesh… you two are _too_ sweet, even for me,” said Gaius with a wink. “Go on back, I’ll bring your drinks out to you.”

With a nod of thanks, the pair headed to the back of the cafe. As the table came into sight, Severa fought the urge to smack her forehead. The other four didn’t appear to be interacting with each other at all: Nah was reading a novel, Laurent a textbook, and Gerome a news magazine. Noire, ears covered by headphones, was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed and a faint smile on her face. _Geeze, if they’re going to be like this, why do we even bother meeting in person?_

“Hey, losers,” said Severa, pulling out a chair at random.

Gerome rolled his eyes over the magazine. “Charming as ever, Sev.”

“Hey, I’m the only one at this table actually engaging in conversation.”

Nah shut her book. “That’s fair. So what did you want to talk about?”

“I…” Severa opened her mouth, then shut it again. “Ugh. I don’t know, I was hoping that one of you would have an idea.”

“I’m afraid I have nothing. Unless you want to talk about midterms, of course,” said Laurent, not looking up from his textbook.

“Ever the dedicated student,” said Lucina, smiling as she sat down next to Severa. “You certainly do study a lot.”

“He never stops studying,” Gerome muttered.

“Well, if I don’t study as much as I can right now, I won’t be able to relax at our weekend get-together,” said Laurent, rubbing at the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He smiled ruefully. “Studying is important, after all.”

 

\- - -

 

“Studying might be important, but that doesn’t mean I like it," grumbled Severa.

“Ah, but you _could_ like it, if you set your mind to it.” Laurent flipped a page of his notebook, tapping the blunt end of his highlighter on the table before settling on a line. “Indeed, helping you to enjoy studying is the reason that I asked you to come here.”

“Is that so.” Severa gave him a dubious look—she was especially good at those.

“Apparently the literature classes here are much more manageable if you utilize the resources provided,” said Laurent. “The writing center employs many upperclassmen to act as tutors, providing advice and assistance with studies to freshmen such as ourselves.”

“Number one, I’m pretty sure you have enough transfer credits to be considered an upperclassman already. And number two, how is having a tutor supposed to make me like studying?”

“Oh, you of little faith,” said Owain. Severa redirected her glare to him.

“Last I checked, you were filling your lit requirement with a different class. So why are you here?”

“Because it’s a coffee shop?” Owain lifted his mug as evidence. “I mean, I guess I could leave if you really wanted me to…”

“Not until I’ve found out what you’re up to,” said Severa, narrowing her eyes.

Owain chuckled, looking over Severa’s head in the direction of the door. “Well, if you’re really that curious, you’ll only have to wait… about thirty seconds.”

Severa turned, seeing Lucina making her way through the door, and spun back around so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. “You—”

Laurent cut her off, raising a hand in greeting. “Hello, Lucina!”

“Hi, guys,” said Lucina, settling in to the seat next to Owain. “I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“Not at all,” said Laurent. He looked over at Severa, who was currently at a loss for words, and gave her a slow, deliberate wink. “Unless Severa was impatient, that is.”

“Uh, no.” Severa fumbled to get her own notebook out, inwardly fuming.

“Well, I’d better be on my way,” said Owain, standing up. He gave them a cheeky salute. “See you later!”

 _You’ll be lucky if I don’t spill coffee on you later_.

She glanced over at Laurent, who was wearing an unusually mischievous expression, and sighed. _Is_ everyone _I know trying to set me up with Lucina? …and is it a bad thing that I kind of hope it works?_

 

\- - -

 

It was almost quarter past three by the time that the last of the twelve arrived. “Real sorry to keep ya waitin’,” said Brady, scratching the back of his neck. “I, uh, got hung up on one section of the rondo, and I was so busy tryin’ to get it right that I didn’t watch the clock.”

“Hey, you’re all right,” said Kjelle. “Owain only showed up two minutes ago.”

The would-be thespian glowered at her over his coffee cup. “Not my fault that the director decided to give us extended notes. You’re not the one who had to suffer through them, anyway. I swear, if I get one more lecture about _intonation_ …”

“Intonation is important.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like the whole play’s in iambic pentameter.”

“Settle down, you guys,” said Lucina. “We came here to plan for this weekend, not argue about who came here late.”

“Okay, okay,” said Kjelle, tipping her chair back on two legs. “So, what were we thinking?”

“Well, whatever we decide on, I think that our place would be the best place for it,” said Severa.

Lucina nodded. “We have the nicest living room.”

“Not to mention that if we decide on a movie night, we have the best TV,” Severa added with a grin.

“Sure, rub it in, why don’t you.” Nah rolled her eyes.

“Wait, hold on, when did we decide on a movie night?” said Cynthia.

“We didn’t yet. But we’re definitely not going to do a dress-up party, if that’s what you’re after…”

“It’s called _cosplay_ —”

“Yeah, whatever…”

“Don’t _whatever_ her, Gerome, cosplay is a noble tradition that stretches back—”

Lucina, grinning, cleared her throat, and Owain fell silent in the middle of his sentence. “I think that watching a movie sounds like a great idea.”

“We just need to decide on a movie, then.” Kjelle smirked. “And no, Gerome, we’re not watching _The Dark Knight_ again.”

Gerome hid his flush behind the magazine he was holding. “Hmph.”

“I vote _Lord of the Rings_ ,” said Owain, grinning.

“That’s three movies, Owain. It would take what, nine hours to get through all of them?”

“Technically twelve hours. If we want to do it properly.”

“No way!”

“How about _Star Wars_ , then?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“All of them, of course.”

“Th-that’s even worse!”

Lucina leaned into Severa’s shoulder as the two of them tuned out the squabbling of their friends. “I’m sure you already have something in mind, don’t you?”

“Of course, and you know exactly what it is,” said Severa, giving her girlfriend a light kiss on the forehead. “But let’s let them have their fun for the time being.”

Lucina’s eyes twinkled. “As you wish.”

 

\- - -

 

“Hey Severa, could I borrow a pencil? Mine’s out of lead.”

“As you wish.” Severa spoke offhandedly, pulling a spare out of her bag and lobbing it gently in the other girl’s direction. She heard Laurent chuckle and abruptly realized what she had said. _Ah, crap…_

“Huh?” Lucina blinked, looking between the two of them in confusion. “Did I miss something?”

“A movie reference.” Laurent straightened his glasses. “Haven’t you seen _The Princess Bride_?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t.”

“Ah. It’s a classic; very quotable. I’m surprised that you haven’t had any exposure to it.”

“You _need_ to watch it,” said Severa. “I… Well, I don’t say stuff like this very often, but I really have a soft spot for it. Watched it all the time when I was little.”

“Really?”

“I could probably recite the whole thing from memory,” said Severa, smiling. “But I still have a copy of the movie.”

“You know, Lucina, if you have free time tonight, we could probably watch it,” Laurent chimed in. “It’s not particularly long.”

“I promise you’ll love it,” said Severa.

“All right, you’ve convinced me.” Lucina smiled. “Where and when?”

“How about my room, around eight? Cynthia told me she’s planning on going to the stadium for the soccer game, so we won’t need to worry about bothering her.”

Lucina nodded. “Sure.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Laurent.

 

… _of course, he was lying_. At about a quarter to seven, Severa’s phone buzzed. She glanced down at it, seeing a new message from Laurent. _Hm?_

“My lab group just asked me to meet up with them at eight. Apologies for the short notice, but feel free to watch without me.”

 _That’s not very like him…_ Severa’s eyes widened. _Wait, but if he’s not coming, then it’s just me and—_

There was a knock at the door. Severa scrambled to answer it. “Uh, hi!”

“I know I’m a bit early, but I figured that Laurent would—” Lucina looked around. “Huh. So he’s not here yet?”

“He couldn’t make it tonight. I only heard from him a couple minutes ago.”

“Huh.” Lucina twisted a strand of hair around her finger. “Well…”

“He told me that we could still watch it, though,” said Severa, pressing on. “He’s seen it before, anyway.” She mentally cursed herself for her somewhat bumbling speech.

“Ah, okay. Where should I sit?”

“There’s enough room on the couch for both of us,” said Severa.  _Laurent... you set me up on purpose, didn't you?_

As soon as the two had settled in, Severa plugged in her laptop. “All right, here we go…”

 

Roughly an hour and a half later, as the credits rolled, Severa turned to Lucina with a smile. “So, what did you think of it?”

“It was great! I’m glad that you showed it to me. Although…” Lucina bit her lip. “There was something I was wondering.”

“About the movie?”

“Sort of.” A slight blush came to the older student’s face. “That bit at the beginning, about how _as you wish_ really meant _I love you_ … um…” She took a deep breath. “You said that this afternoon. It’s how we got on the subject of the movie to begin with.”

“…yeah.” Severa suddenly became acutely aware of how little space was between them. She stared at her knees, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her.

“To be honest…” Severa started as Lucina’s hand gently overlapped her own. She looked up, meeting the older girl’s eyes. “That makes me really happy.”

“It does?”

Lucina’s blush deepened. “Yes. Because I feel the same way about you.”

“You… do?”

“Yeah.”

There was a long silence.

Severa couldn’t help it. She started laughing. “I… I’ve thought so much about what I would do if this ever happened, but now that it comes down to it, I'm drawing a complete blank.”

Lucina laughed, too. “Well... you could start by kissing me.”

"...As you wish."

 

_Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind._

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really hope you like _The Princess Bride_. The Say'ri/Tiki prompt got away from me and will probably take months to finish, but it's something else to look forward to.


End file.
